


בן אלמוותי

by TheSilverSeeker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, As in "the worst fanfiction in history" My Immortal, Because life is crazy enough as it is, Everyone's a goth but like in the worst way, F/M, Fifty Shades of Grey's got nothing on this pile of garbage, Graphic descriptions of MC's entire wardrobe, Homophobia, I'm Going to Hell, I'm just a simple gay gal taking revenge, M/M, My Immortal - Freeform, Vampires, Which I've decided to translate, as in the author is actually homophobic, lots of sex you can't even imagine, oh boy where do i start, okay some real tags now, teenage sex, this is my legacy, this really weird attemp at pedophilia, אף מוזיקה ישראלית לא נפגעה במהלך הכתיבה, תקשיבו אני כל כך שבוזה מה אני עושה בכלל
Language: עברית
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSeeker/pseuds/TheSilverSeeker
Summary: אבוני הגותית מתחילה את השנה השביעית שלה בהוגוורטס, ומצפות לה הרפתקאות, נבואות, ו... אהבה?סתם סתםהנה הפאנפיק הכי גרוע בהיסטורייה של אי פעם (לפי האינטרנט) - שדרך אגב, גרסת המקור שלו נעלמה לפני איזה 10 שנים, אני עובדת עם שחזור - עם מלא שגיאות כתיב, עלילה שלא יודעת מה היא עושה עם עצמה אז תהרגו אותי אם אני יודעת, ובערך כל דבר גרוע אי פעם כדי שאתם תוכלו לצחוק עליו עם חברים ואני אוכל לעשות משהו עם השביזות שלי.מיי אימורטל - עכשיו בשפת הקודש
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. פרק 1.

**Author's Note:**

> טוב תקשיבו אני לא כתבתי את זה, אני לא יודעת מאיפה זה בא, יש תיאוריית קונספירציה שזה בכלל חלק ממסע הפרסום של ג'יי קיי רולינג לספר השביעי כי החרא הזה נוצר ב2006 וזה מעצבן אותי מסיבות שאנחנו נגיע אליהן, התעוררתי הרגע משנצ והחלטתי שזה רעיון טוב לתרגם 44 פרקים של החרא הזה, תשפטו אותי אחר כך
> 
> משחק שתייה: כל פעם שאבוני אומרת איזה בגדים יש לה תורידו שוט

_ה"מ: תודם מיוחדת (הבנתם כי עני גופית) לה חברה שלי (אייכס לא כזאת חברה) רייבן, בוכעדם666 שעזרה לי אם אסיפור ואיות. את מלכע! ג'סטין אתה האהבה של החיים הדיכיאוניים שלי גם אתה מלךך!_ MCR שולתיםם!!

היי קוראים לי אבוני חו'שך דמנציה רייבן וויי ויש לי שיער שחור כמו עץ אבוני (ככה קיבלתי את השם) עם פסים סגולים וקצוות אדומים שמגיע לאמצע הגב שלי ועיני קרח כחולות כמו דמעות שקופות והרבה אנשים אומרים שאני נראית כמו איימי לי (ה"מ אם אתם לא יודעים מיזות צאו מפה ולכו לעזאזל!). אני לא קרובה של ג'רארד וויי אבל הלוואי שהייתי כי הוא חתיכת פאקינג חתיך. אני ערפדית אבל השיניים שלי ישרות ולבנות. יש לי עור לבן חיוור. אני גם מכשפה, ואני הולכת לבית ספר לקסם שנקרא הוגוורטס באנגליה שם אני בשנה שביעית (אני בת שבע עשרה). אני גותית (למקרה שלא שמתם לב) ואני לובשת בעיקר שחור. אני אוהבת הוט טופיק ואני קונה שם את כל הבגדים שלי. למשל היום לבשתי מחוך שחור עם תחרה שחורה מעל וחצאית מיני שחורה מעור, גרבי רשת ורודים ומגפי צבא שחורות. הלכתי מחוץ להוגוורטס. ירד שלג וגשם אז לא הייתה שמש, מה שמאוד שימח אותי. הרבה פרחות בהו בי. עשיתי להן אצבע שלישית. 

"היי אבוני!" צעק קול. הסתכלתי. זה היה… דראקו מאלפוי!

"מה קורה דראקו?" שאלתי.

"כלום…" הוא ענה בביישנות. 

אבל אז, שמעתי חברים שלי קוראים לי והייתי צריכה ללכת.

_ה"מ: **זה** היה טוב ? **בקשה** תגידו לי תודם!_


	2. פרק 2.

_ה"מ: תודם לרייבן שה עזרה לי אם אפרק! אה ופרחות תפסיקו לרדת על אסיפור שלע אוקי!_

ביום הבא קמתי בחדר שלי. שוב ירד שלג וגשם. פתחתי את הדלת של ארון הקבורה שלי ושתיתי קצת דם מבקבוק שהיה לי. הארון קבורה שלי היה שחור כמו עץ ובפנים הוא היה קטיפה בצבע ורוד חזק עם תחרה שחורה בקצוות. יצאתי מהארון שלי ועורדתי את החולצת MCR הענקית שלי שלבשתי לפיג'מה. במקומה, לבשתי שמלה שחורה מעור, שרשרת פנטגרם, מגפיים צבאיות וגרבי רשת. שמתי ארבע זוגות עגילים בחורים באוזניים שלי, ואספתי את השיער בכזה גולגול מפוזר. 

חברה שלי, ווילו (ה"מ: רייבן זוט עת!) התעוררה ואז חייכה אליי. היא הזיזה את שיערה השחור-עורב עם פסים ורודים באורך המותניים ופתחה את עיניה הירוקות כיער. היא לבשה את חולצת הממרילין מנסון שלה עם חצאית מיני, גרביוני רשת ומגפיים עם עקבים גבוהים וחדים. שמנו את האיפור שלנו (ליפסטיק שחור שכבה לבנה ואייליינר שחור). 

"אומפג ראיתי אותך מדברת עם דראקו מאלפוי אתמול!" היא אמרה בהתרגשות.

"כן? אז?" אמרתי, מסמיקה.

"את מחבבת את דראקו?" היא שאלה בזמן שיצאנו מחדר המועדון של סלית'רין ונכנסנו לאולם הגדול. 

"לא! אני כל כך פאקינג לא!" צעקתי.

"כן בטח!" היא קראה. בדיוק אז, דראקו ניגש אליי.

"היי." הוא אמר.

"היי." עניתי בפלרטטניות.

"נחשי מה." הוא אמר.

"מה?" שאלתי.

"טוב, גוד שארלוט מופיעים בהוגסמיד." הוא אמר לי.

"או. מיי. פאקינג. גאד!" צעקתי. אני מתה על ג"ש. הם הלהקה האהובה עליי, חוץ מMCR.

"אז... את רוצה לבוא איתי?" הוא שאל.

השתנתקתי. 


	3. פרק 3.

_ה"מ: תפסיכו לרדת אל אסיפור אוקיי פרחות חוץ מי זה תודם לכל הגופים אל התגובות אטובות! **צוב** **תודם רייבן!** אה כן, **דרךאגב** זע לא שלי או א מילים לה גוד שרלוט _

בלילה של ההופעה לבשתי מגפיים שחורות עם תחרה כזה ועקבים גבוהים. מתחת להם היו גרביונים אדומים קרועים. ואז שמתי שמלת מיני מעור עם כל המחוך והדברים מאחורה ומקדימה. שמתי כפפות תואמות על הידיים. יישרתי את השיער ועשיתי שייראה כמו קוצים. אז הרגשתי קצת דיכיאונית, אז חתכתי ורידים על אחת מהידיים. קראתי ספר מדיכא בזמן שחיכיתי שיפסיק לדמם והקשבתי לקצת ג"ש. צבעתי את הציפורניים בשחור ושמתי **מלא** אייליינר שחור. ואז שמתי ליפסטיק שחור. לא שמתי איפור לבן כי הייתי חיוורת בכל מקרה. שתיתי קצת דם אנושי אז הייתי מוכנה ללכת להופעה. 

הייתי בחוץ. דראקו חיקה בחוץ עם המכונית המעופפת שלו. הוא לבש חולצה של סימפל פלאן (גם הם ינגנו בהופעה), מכנסי סקייטרים שחורים רחבים, לק שחור ואייליינר שחור (ה"מ: מלע בינם מגניבים שממים כזה אוקי!).

"היי דראקו!" אמרתי בקול דיכיאוני. 

"היי אבוני." הוא אמר חזרה. הלכנו לתוך המרצדס בנץ המעופפת שלו (הלוחית רישוי הייתה 666) ועפנו למקום של ההופעה. בדרך הקשבנו בהתרגשות לג"ש ומרילין מנסון. שנינו עישנו סיגריות וגם סמים. כשהגענו לשם, שנינו קפצנו מהמכונית. שנינו הלכנו לרחבת ריקודים ליד הבמה וקפצנו למעלה ולמטה בזמן שהקשבנו לגוד שרלוט. 

"אתם נכנסת קרה, את נכנסת עם דם,

כולם כל כך שמחים שבאת

הרופא חותך את החוטים שלך, נותן אותך לאמא שלך,

הוא מוציאה אותך לחופשי אל החיים." שר ג'ואל (אמילים לשיר הזע לא שלי)

"ג'ואל כל כך פאקינג חתיך." אמרתי לדראקו, מצביעה אליו בזמן שהוא שר, ממלא את המועדון בקולו המדהים.

פתאום דראקו נראה עצוב. 

"מה קרה?" שאלתי בזמן שרקדנו למוזיקה. ואז הבנתי.

"היי, זה בסדר. אני לא אוהבת אותו יותר מ **אותך**!" אמרתי.

"באמת?" שאל דראקו ברגישות ושם את היד שלו סביבי במגוננות. 

"באמת." אמרתי. "חוץ מיזה אני אפילו לא מכירה את ג'ואל והוא יוצא עם הילרי פאקינג דאף. אני פאקינג שונאת את הכלבה הזאת." אמרתי בגועל, חושבת על הפרצוף הבלונדיני שלה. 

הלילה נמשך ממש טוב, והיה לי מאוד כיף. גם לדראקו. אחרי ההופעה שתינו קצת בירה וביקשנו מבנג'י וג'ואל חתימות ותמונות איתם. קיבלתי חולצות הופעה של ג"ש. דראקו ואני זחלנו חזרה למרצדס בנץ, אבל דראקו לא חזר להוגוורטס, במקום הוא נסע ל... יער האסור!


	4. פרק 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> שלום כאן המתרגמת, יש לי חרטות.

_ה"מ: עמרתי תפסיכו לרדת אוקיי השם של אבוני זה **א נ ו ב י** לו מרי סו **אוקיי**! **דראקו כלכךך מהואב** בה שאו מתנאג אחרת! אם מקירים ממקודם אוקיי!_

" **דראקו**!" צעקתי. "מה דה פאק נראה לך שאתה עושה?"

דראקו לא ענה אבל הוא הפסיק להעיף את המכונית ויצא ממנה. יצאתי ממנה גם, בסקרנות. 

"מה לעזאזל?" שאלתי בכעס.

"אבוני?" הוא שאל.

"מה?" צעקתי.

דראקו נשען ממש קרוב והסתכלתי בעיניים הגותיות האדומות שלו (הוא לבש עדשות מגע צבעוניות) שהראו כל כך הרבה צער מדיכא ורשעיות ואז פתאום לא הייתי כועסת יותר.

ואז... בדיוק בזמן שאני דראקו נישק אותי בלהט. דראקו טיפס עליי והתחלנו להתמזמז בהתלהבות על עץ. הוא לקח את החולצה שלי ואני לקחתי את הבגדים שלו. אפילו לקחתי את החזייה שלי. ואז הוא שם את הדבר שלו בתוך האתם-יודעי-מה שלי ועשינו את זה בפעם הראשונה. 

"או! או! או!" צרחתי. התחלתי לקבל אורגזמה. התחלנו להתנשק בכל מקום והגוף החיוור שלי נהיה כולו חם. ואז...

" **מה לעזאזל אתם עושים בני זונות!** "

זה היה... דמבלדור!


	5. פרק 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> תראו אני אותנטית לתקופה
> 
> ...שיט עכשיו אני אצטרך להיות עקבית ולכתוב ילדי סנטר כל הזמן

_ה"מ: **תפסיכו** לרדת! עם אתם יורדים זה עומר שאתם שעתם פרחות או ילדי סנטר! דמבלדור איה קילל רק ביגלל שכאב לא ארוש אוקי וחוץ מיזה או כאס עליאם כי אם עשו סקס! **נב** עני לו מעלה יותר עד שתיתנו לי חמש תגובוט תובות!_

דמבלדור הכריח ואת דראקו והלכתי אחריו. הוא המשיך לצעוק עלינו בכעס.

"איוולים מגוחכים!" הוא צעק.

התחלתי לבכות דמעות של דם במורד פניי החיוורוורות. כשחזרנו לטירה דמבלדור לקח אותנו לפרופסור סנייפ ופרופסור מקגונגל ששניהם הסתכלו עלינו בכעס.

"הם קיימו קשר מיני ביער האסור!" הוא צעק בקול זועם.

"מדוע עשיתם דבר שכזה, טיפשים בינוניים שכמוכם?" שלה פרופסור מקגונגל. 

"כיצד אתם מעזים?" דרש פרופסור סנייפ.

ואז דראקו צווח. " **כי אני אוהב אותה!** " 

כולם השתתקו. דמבלדור ופרופסור מקגונגל עדיין נראו כועסים אבל פרופסור סנייפ אמר. "בסדר. נו טוב. אתם רשאים ללכת לחדרים."

דראקו ואני עלינו במדרגות בזמן שהמורים נעצו בנו מבטים. 

"את בסדר, אבוני?" שאל דראקו בעדינות.

"כן אני מניחה." שיקרתי. הלכתי למעונות של הבת וצחצחתי שיער והברשתי שיניים והחלפתי לשמלה שחורה שמגיעה עד הרצפה עם חתך נמוך ותחרה אדומה מסביב להכל ונעלי עקב גבוה שחורות. כשיצאתי...

דראקו עמד מול השירותים, והוא שר את 'אני רק רוצה לחיות' של גוד שרלוט. כל כך הוחמאתי, אפילו שהוא לא אמור היה להיות שם. התחבקנו והתנשקנו. אחרי זה, אמרנו לילה טוב והוא הלך בחוסר חשק חזרה לחדר שלו.


	6. פרק 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> אם המורה לספרות אומרת לכם לא להשתמש ב"אמר" כל הזמן, תראו לה את זה

_ה"מ: סתצו פרעחות אוקי! **נב** אני אל מעלה יותר אד שתיתנו לי טגובותצ תובות! _

ביום למחרת התעוררתי בארון הקבורה שלי. לבשתי חצאית מיני שחורה שהייתה קרועה כולה בשוליים וחולצה תואמת עם גולגלות שחורות על כולה ומגפיים עם עקבים גבוהים שהיו שחורות. שמתי שני זוגות עגילים של גולגלות, ושני זוגות צלבים באוזניים. ריססתי את השיער שלי בספריי צבע סגול.

באולם הגדול, אכלתי קורנפלקס דגנקולה עם דם במקום חלב, וכוס של דם אדום. לפתע מישהו התנגש בי. כל הדם נשפך על החולצה שלי.

"חרא!" צעקתי בכעס. התחרטתי ברגע שהרמתי מבט כי הסתכלתי על הפנים הלבנות החיוורות של בחור גותי עם שיער קוצני שחור עם פסים אדומים בו. הוא שם כל כך הרבה אייליינר שזלגתי במורד פניווהוא מרח ליפסטיק שחור. לא היו לו משקפיים יותר ובמקום זה הוא שם עדשות אדומות כמו של דראקו ולא הייתה צלקת על הנצח שלו יותר. היו לו זיפים גבריים על הסנטר. היה לו מבטא אנגלי סקסי. הוא נראה בדיוק כמו ג'ואל מאדן. הוא היה כל כך סקסי שהגוף שלי התחמם כשראיתי אותו סוג של כמו כשעומד לך רק שאני בת אז זה לא קרה יא סוטים.

"אני נורא מצטער." הוא אמר בקול ביישני.

"זה בסדר. איך קוראים לך?" התעניינתי.

"קוראים לי הארי פוטר, אבל רוב האנשים קוראים לי עכשיו ערפד." הוא רטן.

"למה?" קראתי.

"כי אני אוהב את הטעם של דם אנושי." הוא ציחקק.

"טוב, אני ערפדית." הודיתי. 

"באמת?" הוא ייבב.

"כן." שאגתי. 

ישבנו לדבר לקצת זמן. ואז דראקו בא מאחוריי ואמר לי שהייתה לו הפתעה בשבילי אז הלכתי איתו

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> יודעים מה היופי בלתרגם יצירת מופת כזאת? החתול דרך לי על המקלדת פעמיים וזה נראה כאילו השטויות האלה אמורות להיות שם
> 
> מי שמוצא את השגיאת כתיב שלא שייכת מקבל עוגייה


	7. פרק 7: תחזיר אותי לה חיים

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> רק בגלל הכותרת: הפרק הזה מוקדש לאחות של סבא חיים, שפתחה בית מלון בסיביר. שזה עדיין רעיון טוב יותר מהפאנפיק הזה

_ה"מ: טוב אוקיי חבר'ה עני רק כוטבת את זע כי כיבלתי 5 תגובוט תובות. וה **דרךאגב** אני לא יכטוב את אפרק אבא עד שעני מקבלט **אסר** תובות! **תפסיכ לרדת אל אסיפור או שאני ידוואח אליכם!** אווני לא מארי סיו אוקי היא לא מושלמת אי **סטניסטית!** וה יש לע באיות היא מדיכאת למאן אשם!_

דראקו ואני החזקנו את הידיים החיוורות שלנו עם לק שחור בזמן שעלינו במדרגות. לבשתי סיוונים שטניסטיים אדומים על הציפורניים שלי עם לק אדום (ה"מ רועים זה נישמע לחם כמו מירי סו?). נופפתי לערפד. אומללות אפלה הייתה בעיניים המידוכאות שלו. אני מניחה שהוא קינא בי שיצאתי עם דראקו. בכל מקרה, עליתי למדרגות בהתרגשות עם דראקו. נכנסנו לחדר שלו ונעלנו את הדלת. ואז...

התחלנו להצתרפת בפסיביות והורדנו אחד לשני את הבגדים בהתלהבות. הוא מישש אותי לפני שהורדתי את החולצה שלי. ואז הורדתי את חזיית העור השחורה שלי והוא הוריד את את המכנסיים שלו. עלינו על המיטה והתחלנו להתמזמז עירומים ואז הוא שם את הדבר של בנים שלו בשלי ו **עשינו סקס**. (רועים זע דפוק?)

"הו דראקו, דראקו!" צעקתי בזמן שקיבלתי אורגזמה כשפתאום ראיתי קעקוע שלא שמתי לב אליו קודם על היד של דראקו. זה היה לב שחור עם חץ שעובר דרכו. עליו בכיתוב גותי מדמם היו המילים... ערפד!

כל כך כעסתי. 

"יא חרא!" צעקתי בכעס, קופצת מהמיטה.

"לא! לא! אבל את לא מבינה!" דראקו התחנן. אבל ידעתי יותר מדי.

"לא, חתיכת אידיוט מזדיין!" צעקתי. "בטח יש לך איידס בכל מקרה!" 

לבשתי את הבגדים שלי בעצבים ויצאתי ברקיעות רגליים. דראקו רץ החוצה אפילו שהוא היה עירום. היה לו אתם-יודעים-מה ממש גדול אבל כעסתי כל כך שלא היה אכפת לי. רקעתי החוצה ועשיתי את זה עד שהגעתי לכיתה של ערפד שבה היה לו שיעור עם פרופסור סנייפ ועוד כמה אנשים. 

" **ערפד פוטר, חתיכת בן זונה!** " צעקתי. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> תודה טארה, באמת הייתה חסרה לי המנה היומית של הומופוביה מהניינטיז


	8. פרק 8.

_ה"מ: תפסיכו לרשת אוקי! אם עתם אושים את זה אתם פרחות!_

כולם בכיתה בהו בי ואז דראקו נכנס לחדר אפילו שהוא היה עירום והתחיל להתחנן שאני אקח אותו חזרה.

"אבוני, זה לא מה שאת חושבת!" דראקו צעק בעצב.

חברה שלי ב'לאדי מרי סמית חייכה אליי בהבנה. היא נופפה בשיערה הגותי השחור באורך הבוטן ופקחה את עיניה הארגמניות כמו דם שעליהן היא הרכיבה עדשות מגע. היה לה עור לבן חיוור שהיא שמה עליו איפור לבן. הרמיוני נחטפה כשהיא נולדה. ההורים האמיתיים שלה הם ערפדים ואחד מהם מכשפה אבל וולדמורט הרג את אמא שלה ואבא שלה התאבד כי הוא היה מידוכא בגלל זה. עדיין היו לה סיוטים על זה והיא מאוד רדופה ומידוכאת. גם מתברר ששם המשפחה שלה היה סמית ולא גריינג'ר. (בגלל שהיא המירה את הדת שלה לשטניזם היא עכשיו סלית'רין ולא גריפינדוור.)

"מה הוא זה אשר חפצה את, טיפשה גמורה ומגוחכת?" דרש סנייפ בכעס בקולו הקר אבל התעלמתי ממנו.

"ערפד, אני לא מאמינה שבגדת בי עם דראקו!" צעקתי עליו.

כולם השתנקו.

אני לא יודע למה אבוני כל כך כעסה עליי. יצאתי עם ערפד (אני בי וגם אבוני) לזמן מה אבל אז הוא שבר לי את הלב. הוא זרק אותי כי הוא אהב את בריטני, פרחה סתומה ומפגרת. עכשיו סתם היינו חברים טובים. הוא התמודד עם כמה בעיות קשות, והוא היה גותי עכשיו. (חהחה, כאילו שהייתי מסתובב עם פרח.)

"אבל אני לא יוצא עם דראקו יותר!" צעק ערפד.

"כן פאקינג בטח! לך תזדיין, יא חרא!" צעקתי. רצתי מהחדר ואל היער האסור שם איבדתי את התפילין שלי לדראקו ואז התחלתי לפרוץ בדמעות. 


	9. פרק 9.

_ה"מ: תפסיכו לרדת אוקי! לא קרקעתי את כל אספורים! זה מה אסרטים אוקי אז זוט לא אשמתי עם דמבלדור מכלל! חומץ יזה **אמרתי שאיה לו כאב רוש**! ואה סיבה שסנפ לא הואב את הארי עכשיו זה כי או נוצרע וערפד שטניסט! MCR שולתים!!_

הייתי כל כך כועסת ועצובה. לא יכולתי להאמין שדראקו בגד בי. התחלתי לבכות כנגד העץ איפה שעשיתי את זה עם דראקו.

ואז לפתעום, איש נורא עם עיניים אדומות ובלי אף והכל התחיל לעוף לעברי על מטאטא! לא היה לו אף (בייסיקלי כמו וולדמורט בסרט) והוא לבש הכל שחור אבל היה ברור שהוא לא היה גותי. זה היה... וולדמורט!

"לא!" צעקתי בקול מפוחד אבל אז וולדמורט צעק "אימפריוס!" ולא יכולתי לברוח.

"קרוקשנקס!" צעקתי עליו. וולדמורט נפל מה המטאטא שלו והתחיל לצרוח. הרגשתי רע בשבילו אפילו שהייתי סדיסטית אז הפסקתי.

"אבוני." הוא צעק. "והיה והינך מוכרחה להרוג את הארי פוטר!"

חשבתי על ערפד ועל העיניים הסעקסיוות שלו והשיער הגותי השחור שלו ואיך הפנים שלו נראו בדיוק כמו ג'ואל מאדן. זכרתי שדראקו אמר שאני לא מבינה, אז חשבתי, מה אם דראקו יצא עם ערפד לפני שיצאתי איתו ואז הם נפרדו?

"לא, וולדמורט!" צעקתי חזרה.

וולדמורט נתן לי אקדח. "לא, בבקשה!" התחננתי.

"מוכרחה הינך!" הוא צעק. "והיה ואם לא, אזי מות אמית את דראקו אהובך!" 

"איך ידעת?" שאלתי באופן מופתע.

לוולדמורט נהייתה הבעה של אחי-אתה-כזה-מפגר על הפרצוף. "ישנו לי טלקינזיס." הוא ענה באכזריות. "והיה ואם לא תהרגי את ערפד, אזי יודעת הינך מה יקרה לדראקו!" הוא צעק. ואז הוא עף בכעס על המטאטא שלו.

הייתי כל כך מפוחדת וכועסת שלא ידעתי מה לעשות. פתאום דראקו נכנס ליער.

"דראקו!" אמרתי. "היי!"

"היי." הוא ענה אבל הפנים שלו היו כאלה עצובות. הוא שם איפור לבן ואייליינר מבולגן שקצת נראה כמו פנטגרם (הבנתם) בין ג'ואל מאדן וג'רארד וויי. 

"אתה בסדר?" שאלתי.

"לא." הוא ענה.

"אני מצטערת שכעסתי עליך אבל חשבתי שבגדת בי." הסתברתי. 

"זה בסדר." הוא אמר כולו מידוכא והלכנו חזרה להוגוורטס ביחד מתמזמזים.


	10. פרק 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> רציתי לשים אזהרת להט''בופוביה אבל אז הדברים הלא בסדר רק התרבו אז פשוט שתדעו שהפרק הזה מלא בחרא

_ה"מ: סתמו יא קוקסינלים הומואים עם אתם לא הואבים את אסיפור שלי אז זדייננו! נב מסתברר שב'לאדי מרי לא מוגלתית אחרי אכול ואי וערפד ראים זה למה אם אברו בית אוקי!_

ממש פחדתי בגלל וולדמורט כל היום. אפילו הייתי עצבנית על הלכתי לחזרה של הלהקת מטאל הגותית שלי ורד גותי מדמם 666. אני הזמרת הראשית שלה ואני מנגנת בגיטרה. אנשים אומרים שאנחנו נשמעים כמו שילוב בין ג''ש, סליפנוט וMCR. האנשים האחרים בלהקה הם דראקו, ב'לאדי מרי, ערפד ורון (רק שעכשיו אנחנו קוראים לו דיאבולו. יש לו שיער שחור עכשיו עם פסים כחולים.) והארגריד. רק שהיום דראקו וערפד היו מידוכאים אז הם לא באו ובמקום זה כתבנו שירים. ידעתי שדראקו בטח חתך ורידים (הוא לא יכול להיות מזה כי הדרך היחידה להרוג ערפד זה עם צ-ל-ב (אין מצב שאני כותבת את זה) או עם שיפוד) וערפד בטח צפה בסרט מידכא כמו כלת הרפאים. לבשתי חולצת עור שחורה שחשפה את הציצים שלי וחצאית מיני תואמת קטנטנה שהיה כתוב לה "סימפל פלאן" על התחת. אתם אולי חושבים שאני שרמוטה אבל אני באמת לא. 

שרנו קאבר של "הלנה" ובסוף השיר פרצתי בבכי.

"אבוני! את בסדר?" שאלה ב'לאדי מרי בקול מודאג.

"מה לעזאזל נראה לך?" שאלתי בכעס. ואז אמרתי. "טוב. וולדמורט פאקינג בא והפאקינג חרא אמר לי פאקינג להרוג את הארי! אבל אני לא רוצה להרוג אותו. כי, הוא באמת נחמד, אפילו אם הוא יצא פעם עם דראקו. אבל אם אני לא אהרוג את הארי, אז, וולדמורט פאקינג יהרוג את דראקו!" פרצתי בדמעות. פתאום דראקו קפץ ממאחורי הקיר.

"למה לא פאקינג אמרת לי!" הוא צעק. "איך יכולת יא- יא- יא- פאקינג כלבה פרחה מוגלגתית!" (רועים זע לו בדמות?)

התחלתי לבכות ולבכות. דראקו גם התחיל לבכות כולו רגיש. ואז הוא רץ מהחדר בוכה. 

התאמנו במשך עוד שעה. ואז דמבלדור הגיע בכעס! העיניים שלו יקדו וידעתי שהפעם זה לא בגלל שהיה לו כאב רוש.

"מה עשית!" הוא התחיל לבכות בחכמה. (רועים זה בייסיקלי לא לכלל ואפעם הוא ממש עצבני ותרעו למה) "אבוני מצאו את דראקו בחדר שלו. הוא התאבד בזה שהוא חתך ורידים." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> עובדת בונוס: התיקון האוטומטי שלי הפך פעם אחת את "ערפד" ל"ירוד" וזה נכון


	11. פרק 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> אני מסרבת לקחת אחריות.

_ה"מ_ : _עמרתי_ _תפסיכו לרדת פרחות! תירו עם אפרק אזה מטופד! או אל דברים ממד רציניים! עז תירו בעצמכם אם זה מטופד דרך הגב תודם לה חברע שלי רייבן שאזרה לי!_

" **לא**!" צרחתי. הייתי מזמוזעזעת. ב'לאדי מרי ניסתה להרגיע אותי אבל אמרתי לה ללכת להזדיין ורצתי לחדר שלי בוכה עצמי. דמבלדור רדף אחריי צועק אבל הוא עצר כשנכנסתי לחדר כי הוא היה נראה כמו סוטה ככה. 

בכל אופן התחלתי לבכות דמעות של דם ואז חתכתי את שני הוורידים שלי. הם נמרחו לי על כל הבגדים אז הורדתי אותם וקפצתי בכעס לאמבטיה ששמתי שיר של לינקין פארק בפול ווליום. לקחתי שיפוד וכמעט תקעתי אותו בלב כדי לעשות התאבדות. הייתי כל כך פאקינג מידוכאת! יצאתי מהמקלחת ושמתי שמלה שחורה עם חתך נמוך ותחרה על כולה בקעצב. שמתי עקבים שחורים עם דברימים ורודים ממתכת בקצה ושישה זוגות של עגילי גולגלות. לא פאקינג האמנתי. ואז הסתכלתי מהחלון וצעקתי… סנייפ ריגל אחריי וצילם סרטון שלי! ולוופין צפה ורונן! הם ישבו על המטאטאים שלהם.

" **איכס חתיכת סוטים, תפסיקו להסתכל עליי עירומה! אתם פדופילים או מה!** " צעקתי שמה מגבת שחורה עם תמונה של מרילין מייסון עליה. פתאום ערפד רץ פנימה. 

"אברה קדברה!" הוא צעק על סנייפ ולוופין מצביע בשיבוטו. לקחתי אקדח ויריתי בסנייפ ולוופין זיליון פעמים ושניהם התחילו לצעוק והמצלמה נשברה. פתאום דמבלידור נכנס. "אבוני, התגלה כי מישהו- **לאאאאאאאאא** א!" הוא צעק מסתכל על סנייפ ולוופין ואז הוא נופף בשרביט ופתאום…

האגריד רץ בחוץ על המטאטא שלו ואמר כולם אנחנו צריכים לדבר. 

"מה אתה יודע, האגריד? אתה סתם לתלמיד הוגוורטס!"

" **אני אולי תלמוד הוגוורטס** ," האגריד עצר בכעס. " **אבל אני גם שטניסט**!"

"זה לא ייתכן," אמר סנפ בקול מתפצח בזמן שדם נטף מהיד שלו איפה שהשרביט של דמבלידור ירה בו. "ודאי יש גורמים אחרים." 

" **אין לך**!" צעקתי בכעסיות.

לוופין הרים את המצלמה בנימצחתון. "העדשה אולי נהרסה אבל הקלטת עדיין בפנים!" 

הרגשתי חלושה, יותר מבדרך כלל כמו שמרגישים כשלא שותים מספיק דם.

"למה אתה עושה את זה?" שאל לוופין בכעס כשהוא שיפשף את הידיים המלוכלכות שלו על הזית שלו. 

ואז שמעתי את המילים ששמעתי פעם אבל לא ממנו. לא ידעתי אם להרגיש מופתעת או שמחה או לנשוך לו את הצוואר ולשתות לו את הדם כי הרגשתי כל כך חלשה. 

" **בגלל… בגלל…** " האגריד אמר והוא עצר באוויר בדרמטיות, מנופף בשרביט שלו באוויר. ואז נכנס הוא שר גרסה גותית של שיר של 50 סנט. 

"בגלל שאתה גופי?" שאל סנפ בקול קצת מפחד כי הוא פחעד שזה עומר שהוא קשור לשטן. 

"בגלל **שאני אוהב אותה**!" 


	12. פרק 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> אני מקווה שהיה לכם חג בסדר עד עכשיו כי הנה אני באה עם עוד פרק ייאיייייייייייייי

_ה"מ: תפסיכו לףדת אוקיי הרגריד פדופיל גאם ארבה הנשים בבתי ספר אמריקעים כאלע רציטי לאתייחס לה זה! איך עתם יודים שסנפ לו נוסרי וגם הרגריד לא מהואב באבוני זה איה סדריק אוקי!_

עמדתי לחתוך את הוורידים שלי שוב עם הסכין הכסופה שדראקו נתן לי למקרה שיקרה לו משהו. הוא אמר לי להשתמש בה באומץ נגד האויב אבל ידעתי שאנחנו חייבים ללכת ביחד.

 **"לא!" חשבתי שזה היה הר** גריד אבל זה היה ערפד. הוא התחיל לצעוק. **"אומפג! לאאאאא! הצלקת שלי כואבת!"** ואז... העיניים שלו התגלגלו! אפשר היה לראות את הלובן האדום שלו.

עצרתי. "איך ידאת?"

"ראיתי את זה! והצלקת שלי הפכה חזרה לברק!"

 **"לא!"** רצתי קרוב יותר. "חשבתי שאין לך צלקת יותר!" צעקתי.

"יש לי אבל דיאבולו שינה לי אותה לפנטגרם ואני תמיד מכסה אותה עם איפור." הוא אמר חזרה. "בכל אופן הצלקת שלי כואבת והיא השתנתה חזרה לברק! תצילי אותי! ואז היה לי חיזיון של מה שקרה לדראקו... וולפמורט מחזיק אותו כשור!" 

בכל אופן הייתי עכשיו במשרד של האחות מחלימה מהוורידים החתוכים שלי. סנפ ולופין ו **הרדריד** היו שם. הם ילכו לקדוש מנגו אחרי שהם יחלימו כי הם היו פדופילים ואי אפשר שיסתובבו כאלה בבית ספר עם מלא בנות שווט. דמבלדור עיצר את המצלבה שלי עירומה שהם עשו. עשיתי להם אצבע שלישית. 

בכל אופן הרגריד בא למיטת חולים שלי מחזיק זר של ורדים ורודים. 

"אנובי אני צריך לאגיד לך משו." או אמר בקול רציני מעוד, נותן לי את הוורדים.

"לך תזדיין." אמרתי לו. "אתה יודע שאני פאקינג שונאת ורוד בכל מקרה, ואני לא אוהבת ילדי סנטר מזדיינים כמוך." ירקתי. הרגריד היה מגעיל אליי קודם בגלל שאני גופית.

"לא אנובי." הארגריד אמר. "אלה לא ורדים."

"מה, גם הם גופים יא פרחה ילד סנטר?" שאלתי כי כעסתי שהוא הביא לי ורדים ורודים.

"הצלתי את החיים שלך!" הוא צעק בכעס. "לא אתה לא עניתי." "הוא הצלת אותי מלהיות כמו פאריס הילטון בת- סרטון מהרגע מקלחת שלך ושיצפו בך סנפ ולופין." **שהתעננו** (רועים זה כטוב נכון) איתו הוא הוסיף בשקט.

"וואטאבר!" צעקתי בכעס.

הוא הצביע עם השרביט על הוורדים הוורודים. "אלה לא ורדים." פתאום הוא הסתכל עליהם במבט מרושע ומלמל טוב אם רצית כנות זה כל מה שהיית צריך לה **גיד**.

"זה לא לחש זה שיר של MCR." תיקנתי בחכמה.

"אני יודע, רק חיממתי את מיתרי הקול." ואז הוא צרח. "אלטי תנולה אמר אובים (לקול א מאריצים הגופים שם זה מוקדש בשבילחם! במיוחד לרייבן אוהבת אותך יאחות!) פרטסט בירכא!" 

ואז הוורדים הפכו לאש שחורה ענקית מרחפת באמצע האוויר. והיא הייתה שחורה. עכשיו ידעתי שהוא לא פרחה. 

"אוקי אני מעמינה לך עכשיו איפו לעזאזל דראקו?"

הרגריד גילגל עיניים. הסתכלתי לעיגולים של האש השכורה אבל לא יכולתי לראות כלום.

"אט רועה אנובי," אמר דמבלידור, צופה בשנינו צופים באש. "כדאי לרדת לאומק האמת (האהא הבנתם כי אתם יורדים בתגובות) את חייבת למצוא עט אצמך, טוב?"

 **"מצאתי את עצמי טוב איש זקן!** **"** הרגריד צעק. דמבלידור נירה אמום. נירה שלא היה לו כאב ראש אחרת הוא היה אומר משהו חזרה.

הרגריד יצא בסערה חזרה לתוך המיטה שלו. "אתה שקרן, פרופ דמבלידדוריי!"

בכל אופן כשהרגשתי טוב יותר עליתי במדרגות ולבשתי שמלת מיני שחורה שהייתה כולה קרועה עם תחרה עליה. היה קצת כזה מחוך במקדימה. ואז שמתי גרביונים שחורים ומגפיים שחורים עם עקב גבוה עם תמונות של בילי ג'ו אמסטרונג. שמתי את השיער כולו מסביב ככה שניראתי כמו סמארה מהטבעת (עם אתם לא יודעים מיזות אתם פרחות אז תזדיינו) ושמתי ליפסטיק אדום דם, אייליינר שחור וליפ גלופס שחור.

"את נראית קאוואי, אחות." אמרה ב'לאדי מרי בעצב. "תודם (הבנתם) את גם." אמרתי גם בעצב, אבל עדיין הייתי עצבנית. חתכתי את שני הוורידים מרגישה מידוכאת ומצצתי את כל הדם. שוב בכיתי בשירותים וסגרתי את התריס כדי שסנפ ולוופין לא יוכלו להציץ לי הפעם. הלכתי לכמה שיעורים. ערפד היה בתיבול חיות פלא קסם. הוא נירה כולו מידוכא כי דראקו נעלם והוא פעם היה מאוהב בדראקו. הוא מצץ דם מאיזה האפלפאף. 

"היי." הוא אמר בצורה מידוכאת. "היי גם." עמרתי באותה צורע עצובה.

שנינו הסתכלנו אחד על השני לקצת זמן. להארי היו עיניים אדומות גותיות כל כך כמו של דראקו. ואז... קפצנו אחד על השני והתחלנו לדפוק אחד את השני.

 **"תפסיקו מיד חרמניים בינוניים שכמוכם!"** צעקה פרופסור מקגוגל שצפתה בנו וגם כל השאר. 

"ערפד יא זין!" צעקתי מרביצה לו. "תפסיק לנסות לדפוק אותי. אתה יודע שאני אוהבת את דראקו!" צעקתי ואז בחרתי בכעס.

ואז הוא התחיל לצעוק. **"אומפג! לאאאאא הצלקת שלי כואבת!"** ואז... העיניים שלו התגלגלו! אפשר היה לראות לו את הלובן האדום. 

**"לא!"** רצתי קרוב יותר.

"חשבתי שאין לך צלקת יותר!" צעקתי.

"יש לי אבל דיאבולו שינה לי אותה לפנטגרם ואני תמיד מכסה אותה עם איפור." הוא אמר חזרה. "בכל אופן הצלקת שלי כואבת והיא השתנתה חזרה לברק! תצילי אותי! ואז היה לי חיזיון של מה שקרה לדראקו... וולפמורט מחזיק אותו כשור!" 

_תודם מיוחדת לרייבן יאחות בדם הגותי שלי מה לעזאזל היית עמורה ליכתוב את זה את! 1111111_

_היי רייבן את יודעת איפה הסוודר שלי_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> התחלנו#


	13. פרק 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??ברוכים הבאים לשעשועווווווווווווווווווון: האם טארה הומופובית

_ה"מ: רייבן תודם ששוב אזרת לי סליכה שלקכתי את הפוסטר ג'רארד וויי שלך אבל הבכור הזה כזה פצצה! **פרחות תפסיכו לרדת!**_

ערפד ואני רצנו במעלה המדרגות בחיפוש אחר דמבלדור. כל כך פחדנו.

"דמבלדור דמבלידור!" שנינו צעקנו. דמבלדור בא לשם.

"מהו זה אשר אתם רוצים שחצנים בלתי נסבלים?" הוא שאל בכעס.

"וולסמורט תפס את דראקו!" שנינו צעקנו באותו זמן.

הוא צחק בקול מרושע.

"לא! לא! אנחנו צריכים להציל את דראקו!" שנינו התחננו.

"לא." הוא אמר בנבזות. "לא אכפת לי בכלל מה וולדמורט יעשה לדראקו. לא אחרי כמה שהוא התנהג לא בסדר בבית הספר במיוחד **איתך** אבוני." הוא אמר בזמן שקימט את מצחו מסתכל עליי. "חוץ מזה מעולם לא ממש חיבבתי אותו." ואז הוא התרחק. ערפד התחיל לבכות. "דראקו שלי!" הוא גנח. (ה"מ אתם לו כושבים שבנים גייז כילו כעלה שווים!)

"זה בסדר!" ניסיתי להגיד לו אבל זה לא עצר אותו. הוא התחיל לבכות דמעות של דם. ואז היה לו סיעור מוחות. "יש לו רעיון!" הוא קרא.

"מה?" שאלתי.

"את תראי." הוא אמר. הוא הוציא את השרביט שלו ועשה קסם. ואז... פתאום היינו במאורה של וולדמפרט!

רצנו פנימה בדיוק כששמענו קול קרוני אומר. "אללה קדוורה!" זה היה... וולדמורט!


	14. פרק 14.

_ה"מ: לכו תזדיינו **פרחות** אוקי! רייבן תודם ששוב אזרת לע. אנימ צתערת שלא יכולתי לאדכן אבל הייתי מידוכאת ואייתי צריחה ללכת לבית חולים כי כתחתי ורודים. **נב** אני לו מאדכנת עד שיהיו לי 10 טגובות תובות!_

**_עזארה: חלק מאה פרק אזה מיאוד מפסיד. כירעו לפי שלשול דאתחם._ **

רצנו לאיפה שוולדמורט היה. התברר שוולדמורט לא היה שם. במקום היה שם את השמן ההוא שהרג את סדריק. דראקו בכה דמעות של דם. זנב נחש עינה אות. ערפד ואני רצנו לפני זנב נחש.

"סורו מעיניי פרחות בלתי נסבלים!" הוא צעק כשהחלנו לירות עליו עם האקדח שהוא פתאום הוא הסתכל עליי והתאהב עם מבט אוהבי בעיניים. "." הוא אמר. (או בן 16 כאן אז או לא פדופיל אוקי)

"הא?" שאלתי.   
"אנובי אני אוהב אותך התעשי איתי סקס?" שאל זנב נחש. התחלתי לצעוק באחזריות. "מה לעזאזל? אתה מענה את חבר שלי ואתה רוצה שאני אזדיין איתך? אלוהים אתה כזה דפוק יא דפוק מזדיין." אמרתי בכעס. ואז דקרתי אותו בלב. דם נשפך מזה כמו מזרקה. 

**"לאאאאא!"** הוא צעק. הוא התחיל לצעוק ולרוץ במעגלים. ואז הוא נפל ומת. התחלתי לכבות בעצב. 

"זנב נחש מה עושה הינך?" קרא וולדמורט. ואז... הוא התחיל לבוא! יכולנו לשמוע את העקבים הגבוהים שלו מוקשים עלינו. אז עלינו על המטאטאים שלנו ועפנו להוגוורטס. הלכנו לחדר שלי. ערפד הלך משם. ואז התחלתי לבכות.

"מה קרה מותק?" שאל דראקו בזמן שהוא התחיל להוריד את הבגדים שלו כדי שנוכל להזדיין. היו לו שמונה שמעקסיות (הבנתם כי הוא שמעקסי) וכזה אתם-יודעי-מה ממש גדול וכל זה.

"זה לו פייר!" צעקתי. "למה אני לא יכולה להיות מכוערת או סתם כמו כל הבנות והפרחות האחרות כאן חוץ מב'לאדי מרי, כי היא לא מכוערת או משהו."

"למה שתרצי להיות מכוערת? אני לא אוהב פרחות בכל מקרה. הן כאלה פאקינג זונות." ענה דראקו. 

"כן אבל כולם מאוהבים בי! כמו שסנפ ולוופין צילמו סרטון שלי עירומה. הרגריד אומר שהוא מאוהב בי. ערפד אוהב אותי עכשיו אפילו זנב נחש אוהב אותי! אני רק רוצה להיות איתך אוקי דראקו! למה השטן לא עשה אותי פחות יפה?" צעקתי בכעס. (המ על תדאגו אנובי לא סנובית או משו פשוט ארבה הנשים עמרו לה שאי יפה) "אני תובה ביותר מדי דברים! **למה אני לא יכולה סתם להיות רגילה? זאת פאקינג קללה!** " צעקתי וברחתי משם.


	15. פרק 15.

_ה"מ: תפסיכו לרדת אוקי! וגעם אתם גרואים מאכשיו כל פאם שמישו יורד אני כותחת ורודים! תודם לרייבן שאזרה!_

"אבוני אבוני!" צעק דראקו בעצב. "לא, בבקשה, תחזרי!"

אבל כעסתי יותר מדי.

"וואטאבר! עכשיו אתה יא חול ללכת לעשות סקס עם ערפד!" צעקתי. נכנסתי לחדר שלי בסערה וסגרתי את הדלת השחורה שלי עם המפתח האדום כדם שלי. הייתה עליו תמונה של מרילין מנסון. הוא נראה כל כך סקסי בצורה שהזכירה לי את דראקו וערפד. התחלתי לבכות ולהתייפח. לקחתי סכין גילוח והתחלתי לחתוך את הוורידים שלי. שתיתי את הדם כולי מידוכאת. ואז הסתכלתי בשעון ג"ש שלי וראיתי שהגיע הזמן לשיעור ביולוגיה. 

לבשתי שמלה גותית שחורה קרועה קצרה שהיה כתוב לה אנרכיה מקדימה באותיות באדום דם והייתה כולה קרועה וחגורה קוצנית. מתחת לבשתי גרביונים שחורים קרועים ומגפיים שהיה כתוב עליהם ג'ואל באותיות דם אדומות. הוצאתי את השיער אבוני השחור שלי. בכל מקרה הלכתי למטה מרגישה כולי עצובה ומידוכאת כרגיל. עשיתי קצט עבודה בביולוגיה מתקדמת. בדיוק הפכתי פנטגרם מדמם לגיטרה שחורה. פיתאום הגיטרה הפכה לדראקו!

"אבוני אני אוהב אותך!" הוא צעק בעצב. "לא אפכת לי מה הפרחות וילדי סנטר האלה חושבים. את אילדה אחי יפה בעולם. לפני שפגשתי אותך רק רציתי להתאבד כל הזמן. עכשיו אני רק רוצה פאקינג להיות איתך. אני פאקינג אוהב אותך!" ואז... הוא התחיל לשיר את סיפורים של חיים ושל מוות (קראנו לזה השיר שלנו כי התאהבנו כשג'ואל שר את השיר הזה) ממש לפני כל הכיתה! הקול שירה שלו היה כל כך מדהים וגותי וסקססי כמו שילוב בין ג'רארד, ג'ואל, צ'סטר, פייר ומרילין מנסון (ה"מ אתם לא כובשים שאם שווים. אם עתם לא יודים מי אם פאקינג צאו מיפו.) 

**"אומפג."** אמרתי אחרי שהוא סיים. כמה פרחות בהו בנו אבל פשוט הרמתי את האצבעות השלישיות שלי (שהיו מכוסות בלק שחור ומשולבות באלה של דראקו) לכיוון שלהם. "אני אוהבת אותך!" אמרתי ואז התחלנו להתנשק כמו הילארי דאף (אני פקינ שונאת את הכלבה הזותי) וCMM בסיפור סינדרלה. ואז הלכנו משם מחזיקים ידיים. לוופין צעק עלינו אבל הוא הפסיק כי כולם מחאו כפיים מרוב שניראנו סקסיים ביחד. ואז ראיתי פוסטר שאמר שMCR עושים הופעה בהוגסמיד ממש אז. הסתכלנו אחד על השני כולי בהלם ואז אלחנו ביחד. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .אז... עברנו שליש  
> הצטרפו אלינו בפרק הבא כשהכל נהיה פאקינג גרוע יותר והמתרגמת שוברת בידוד כדי לצאת מיפו


	16. פרק 16.

_ה"מ: עתם יהודים מה! סתמו תפה אוקי! תוחיכו לי שעתם לו פרחות! רייבן עת גרועה יא כלבה מזדיינת תני לי את הא פאקינג סוודר שלע עת עמורה ליכתוב אט זע! דרךאגב **תודם** לבריטני5655 שה לימדה אוטי יפנית!_

רצנו בשימחה להוגסמיד. שם ראינו את הבמה איפה שג"ש ניגנו. רצנו פנימה בשימחה. MCR היו שם וניגנו את הלנה. הייתי כל כך פאקינג שמחה! ג'רארד נראה אפילו יותר סקסע משאו נראה בתמונוט. אפילו דראקו חשב ככה, ראינו אותו מקבל זיקפה אבל זה לא היה משנה כי ידוע ידעתי שעיינו האחד והיחידים זה של זה. לבשתי שמלת מיני שחורה מעור ומגפי עור פלטינום שחורות עם רשתות אדומות קרועות. דראקו לבש חולצת MCR שחורה גדולה ושרוואלים שחורים. בכל מקרה, אתחלנו לרקוד להלנה. הצטרפתנו. רצנו למקדימה של הלהקה וקפצנו לקהל. פיתום, ג'רארד הוריד את המסכה שלו. וגם האחרים. השתנתקנו. אלה בכלל לא היו הם. זה היה... וולסמורט וחולי המוות!

"ווטפ דראקו אני לא אולכת להופעה איתחה!" צעקתי בכעס. "לא אחרי מה שקרה לי בפעם הקודמת? אפילו עם זה MCR ואתה יודע כמה אני אוהבת אותם!"

"מה כי אנחנו... את יודעת..." הוא גיבגב במבוחה כי בחורים לא אוהבים לדבר ע ל אעתם-יודים-מה.

"כן כי אנחנו אתה יודע!" צעקתי בקול כועס.

"אנחנו לא נעשה את זה שוב," דראקו הבטיח. "הפעם אנחנו הולכים עם **ליווי**."

"אומפג ווטפ אתה כאילו נכנע למיינסטרים?" שאלתי. "אז אתה בטח פרח או כריסטינה או מה עכשיו?"

" **לא**." הוא מלמל בקול רם.

"אתה נייה פרח או מה?" צירחתי בכעס. 

"אנובי! אני לא! בקשה בואי איתי!" הוא נפל על הברכיים והתחיל לשיר לי את 'העולם שכור' של ג"ש.

הומחאתי כי זה אפילו לא סינגל, הוא למד את כל המילים רק ביש בילי!

"אוקי אז נראלי אנחנו חייבים." אמרתי ואז הצתרפתנו קצת ואלכנו לה חדר שלי.

ב'לאדי מארי עמדה שם. "האג'יממשיטה אחותי." היא אמרה בשימחה. (היא מדברת יפנית וגם אני. זה אומר 'מה קורה' ביפנית.) "דרךאגב סילקו את ווילו הפאקינג פרחה הזאת. היא ניחשלה בכל השערים שלה והיא לא הייתה בחשבון." (ה"מ: **רייבן את פאקינג גרועה! זין אלייך!** )

"מגיע לפאקינג כלבה הזאת." צחקתי בכעס. 

טוב אז כזה הרגשנו כולה מידוכאים. רעינו קצת סרטים גופיים כמו הס **יות** שליפני חג ע **מול** דץ "אולי ווילו גם תמות." אמרתי.

"קאוואי." ב'לאדי מארי ניערה את הראש באנרגיה בעורך. "אה כן יש לע וידוי אחרי שסילקו אותי רצחתי אותה ואז לוופין עשה את זה איתה כי הוא נקפילי."

"קאוואי." הגבתי בשימחה. "אה דרךאגב אני אולכת להופעה עם דראקו היום בערב בהוגסמיד עם MCR." עמרתי. "אני צריכה את אבגדים אחי שווים שיש."

ב'לאדי מארי הינ הנה **באנרגיה**. "אומפג לגמרי בואי לשופינג."

"בהוט טופיק נכון?" אמרתי, כבר מוציאה את כרטיס המעדן הוט טופיק שלי. 

"לא." הרמתי את הראש.

"מה?" סובבתי את הראש. לא האמנתי. "ב'לאדי מרי את **פרחה**?"

" **לאאאא! לאאאא!** " היא צחקה. "מצאתי חנות גופית מגניבה בהוגסמיד זה הכל."

"מי סיפר לך על זה" שאלתי בטוחה שזה יהיה דראקו או דיאבלו או ערפד (אפילו אל **תגידו** לי את השם אזה!). או אני.

"דמבלידור." היא עמרה. "תני לי רק ליקרוא למטאטאים שלנו."

" **אומפג דמבלידור?!** " שאלתי בשקט. 

הלכנו בכמה חנויות פאנקגות **מיוחד** להופעה בהוגסמיד. המוכר היה **חתיך יותר מג'רארד רק שלא כי זה בלתי אפשרי** והוא נתן לי כמה שמלות. "יש לנו את אלה רק בשביל גופים אמיתיים."

"גופים אמיתיים?" ב'לאדי מארי ואני שאלנו.

"כן אתם לא תאמינו כמה פרחות יש בעיר הזאת אחי! אתמול לוופים וסנפ ניסו לקנות תיק מצלמה גופי." הוא נער את הראש. "אפילו לו ידעתי שיש להם מצלמה."

" **אומפג לא הם הולכים לרגל עליי שוב**!" בכיתי, רצה מהתא מדידה לובשת שמלה שחורה ארוכה עם המון טול אדום יוצא וחתך נורא-נמוך עם חתך גדול.

"או מיי שטן את חייבת לקנות את זה" המוכר אמר.

"כע זה נראה לגמרי שווה" ב'לאדי מארי אמרה.

"את יודת מה אני אתן לך את זה בחינם כי את נראית לגמרי שווה בדוור הזה. היי את תהיי בהופעה היום?" הוא שאל.

"כן האמת שכן." הסתכלתי עליו בחזרה. "היי דרךאגב קוראים לי אבוני חו'שך דמנציה **טארה** וויי מה איתך?"

"טום ריד" הוא אמר והעביר יד בשיער הצבוע שחור שלו. "אולי אני יראה אותך שם היום."

"כע לא נראה לי כי אני יהיה שם עם חבר שלי דראקו יא סוטה מגעיל!" צעקתי בכעס, אבל לפני שהוא הספיק להתחנן שאני יילך איתו, האגריד עף פנימה על המטאטא השחור שלו נראה מודאג. " **אומפג אבונדי את חייבת לזחור לטירה עכשיו!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> אני נגיד לא יודעת.


End file.
